Lucid
by Lanae Clair
Summary: Angelfire just inspired this What if you were a great warrior in a battle between good and evil fought behind the scene...and can't remember. Nobody? Emma knows what it's like. After a recurring dream starts to change and the boy whom she fights with in her "dreams" starts showing up Emma is freaked Find out what really happens when you sleep. And exactly what lurks in the dark
1. Full Summary

What if you were a great warrior in a battle between good and evil fought behind the scene...and can't remember.  
No? Nobody? Emma knows what it's like.  
After a recurring dream starts to change in the first time in three years and she starts to wake up with strange injuries that look suspiciously like the ones she obtains in her dreams appear Emma is freaked.  
But when the boy whom she fights with in her "dreams" starts showing up. And seems to know everything about Emma. Including her nightmares. Saying she needs to start "training" soon. Emma is about ready to take him and herself to the ward.  
But when she is attached and her assailant isn't human, Emma is ready to fight back.

Find out what really happens when you sleep.

And exactly what evils lurk in the dark...


	2. Dreams- Prologue

Prologue

It's dark

I don't know where to go, or what to do.

Where am I?

It's the same every time, Darkness. This odd feeling of being lost. No sense of direction. There's a tap on my shoulder and I twirl around and come face to face with Him.

I don't know his name, but he makes me feel safe. I don't know why he does, 'cause he's got sword. It seems familiar, it's gold with writing in another language I don't know, the handle is black, rapped with a thin red string and a snake curling itself up the sword as a design. I've never seen it out of it's holder at his thigh, but I feel that I've seen it. Somehow, I remember it. I know it. I have held it. I have wielded it. But I don't know when. Or how. Least of all why.

I grab his hand and hold it now. I know something is wrong but I don't know what or how I know. I turn to tell him this, only to find him already looking at my.

I gasp. I've never looked into his eyes, His eyes, yellow like the brightest flower in Spring. Perfect. He looks so innocent and daunted, but he's not. I know for a fact that this is true. I just don't know how I know.

Flashes of him come thru my mind : him smiling, frowning, furious-

That thought alone stops me,I catch my breath and look away. Finally, when I am myself again I look back at him and I'm struck by his magnificent.

He has blond hair that seem to go perfectly with his yellow eyes. He's wearing all black, for some reason I feel a laugh build up in me. His clothes are so different from his looks, but they go together well... perfectly. Steady shoulders, and a swimmers built. Strong and brave, again how did I know that? Everything about him goes together. They contradict each other but go hand and hand like they were made to go together. To go with him. He was a dream or even a fantasy that you could just fall into and feel comfortable with, while whispering "danger, stay away".

I find myself admiring him. I feel warmth growing up my neck and glance away. But not before he notices my gaze and turns to look at me. I catch the ghosts of a smile when I regain control and turn back to him.

"And how are you this fine evening?" he says grinning

"Just fine, you?"

"Better now," his grin widening.

My breath catches. His smile lights up his face. Hansom doesn't even begin to describe him, he was, simply put, beautiful. Just beautiful.

"Thank you," he says.

"Huh?"

"Isn't that what people say in response to a complement?" he says looking confused.

"Yes," I say. Fear building up in me, I'm trying to calm down because I'd rather be ignorant than frightened.

"Are you okay? There is no reason to be scared."

I stood still. Afraid that If I moved something bad would happen

"Emma, are you okay? Talk to me, what's wrong?!"

"H-how do you know my name?" I stutter. "I've never told you my name. I've never even heard yours," my voice rising.

"Emma, look at me. You know me. You know my name. Just think about it please," he pleaded.

" Of course I know you, somehow my mind came up with you." I say in exasperation. But there's a growing doubt.

"No, I'm real just think."

"I don't know! I can't take this!" I yell "We meet like this every night, always the same. I can't take this. If it's not you it's that retarded bear/wolf thing. I must really be messed up if this stuff is what I think about when I'm asleep."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What bear/wolf thing?" he said looking as scared as I've ever seen him.

"How am I 'post to know?" I say faking casual. "I just live here. Or sleep here, whatever."

Casual didn't work because he shook his head like I should know better than to try to lie or even think about lying to him. "I have to tell you something," he sighs like something is wrong. "Look that thing is a Maliken. But look that isn't what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you what you are. But look , I don't know how to tell you this."

"First of all , 'what I am'? And second , you say 'look' way... to much," that sick, frightened feeling is back.

"I can say it as many times as I want. And yes, 'what you are'. Your a-"


	3. First Dates- Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" my alarm clock goes off.

I lay there, wishing me heart would stop beating so fast. I couldn't breath.

A few minutes pass and when I think my heart rate slows partially to normal. I, reluctantly, open my eyes.

Groaning to myself, I set up and turned my alarm off. The bed moaning under my weight as I reached to press "dismiss" on my blue and black digital alarm clock

The memory of the odd dream haunting me. When I had first awaken I thought I heard the faintest hint of a sound, almost like a sigh of exasperation. But not in my room and not from me. Almost as if it had come from inside my head. I just want to go to sleep again to talk to Him, but as I learned a long time ago, once I wake I'm awake there's no going back as much as I want to.

The smell of pancakes, sausage, and homemade biscuits drifted through my door, a sign that my mom was awake and up to old habits. Every Saturday was Hot Breakfast Day.

Usually I'm up and or out before her alarm even goes off. These dreams are getting out of control, I think I might have to fess up and tell mom their back.

Ever since I was little I've had dreams of a tall teen-looking boy smiling at me. When I told my mom about it she freaked out. She sent me to a shrin- I mean a "professional who went to school for things like this" to get me "checked out". After a few years I told her they went away, because none of my friends wanted to hang-out with the"crazy chick". About they went away for like two years, then a three years ago they started again.

I set up and examine the interior of my room. I think it needs to be more sophisticated. Its still decorated the same was I had it when I was little. Really tomboy-ish. A wrestling poster on every white wall with sports bordering, pictures; me in basketball shorts and tank tops (and other boy clothes) posing with friends (mostly boys), a couple trophies; spelling, book reports, acting, basketball, ballet, martial arts, even football (for the boys team no less), toys, a computer, clothes every where, and books shoved in every nook and cranny you could find. Its almost frightening how boy-ish I can be.

Shaking my head, I get up and head to my closet to change clothes before going downstairs and getting my fair share of Hot Breakfast

I slip on a pair of black jeans outlined with a soft pink and a skull & crossbones on the back pockets, a matching hot pink shirt, a pair of knee high boots with skinny chains as the shoelaces. I look in the full body mirror hanging on the back of my closet door and check myself out. I smile at my reflection, I look like a peppy goth, wow what a contradiction. Grabbing my book bag I set off downstairs to devour what ever comes near my plate.

Wow, I really am a tomboy.

-()-()-()-()-

After breakfast Mom starts to clean up so I head over to the skate park to show of some of the moves I've been practicing. I execute them all perfectly then head over to where the guys set hanging watching me.

"Someone's been practicing," says Connor, who everyone calls Scratch because he can't do any moves without at least a scratch.

"Oh, Connor. You're busy mad that if you had half as much talent as me you'd have twice as much as you do now."

"You know Iove it when you get all fired up, baby" Connor says with a mock hungry look.

"Can it. And f you call me 'baby's again I'll make sure your incapable of making any." I retorted

"Oh, you don't know what you do to me" he says with a grin.

"And obviously you don't know what I can do to you. You don't want to end up like Mick do you?" I ask referring to last week when Mick tried to kiss me and I hit him with my board.

We're all still laughing when Jerimiya, aka Skit (there no real reason for his name) the best rider next to-and my secret crush, walk up.

"Hey Emma. That was awesome out there"

"Thanks, Jer," I say fighting a blush that I could probably play off as a flush from the heat if need be.

We're all just standing quietly watching the other skaters try their hand in the Pit.

The Pit is the biggest skating hole in town. Idiots take turns trying to do tricks on it and almost always fail.

I lose myself in thoughts of new tricks and don't see the newcomer until Jake, another boy in our group, says "Yo, Em. Look!" and I do.

I turn to just in time to see a strangely familiar profile in the Pit don't some seriously dangerous flips and I stare, amazed.

When he's done he looks over to our group and meets my eyes with strange yellow ones of his own. We stare at each other for an eternity until he shakes his head and songs at my before turning abruptly and walking away.

"Wow, man. I haven't seen ridding that good since you, Em." Jake says to the group. There were a few sounds of agreement.

I look over to where Jerimiya is standing he's starting at me with a slight tilt to his lip in an almost-grin. He nods his head to the side in a signal to the left then turns and walks that way. I follow.

"So Em. How you liken the weather?" ask Jerimiya with a goofy smile.

"Oh, just fine. And you?" I say distantly still trying to place those of yellow eyes.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He asks and any thoughts of anything other than him go out my the window.

"Y-y. Um yes." I say surprised I can beat let alone speak.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow at six?" He asks his almost-grin running into a full on smile that lights up his face.

"Great! I mean, yeah that's fine. Just fine" I say trying -and falling- to play it even a little cool.

We stare at each other grinning till he says he has to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He's still smiling when he things around and walks off.

I kicked off my board and starting touching in the opposite direction. Smiling all the way home.


End file.
